


After Mission Drinking

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil expected to come home to a hyper, fun loving Clint. what he finds instead is not only surprising, but adorable and a little heart breaking as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mission Drinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannethvaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannethvaen/gifts).



Stepping into the apartment, Phil frowned when he noticed how quiet it was, even though he was perfectly aware of the fact that Clint should be home from his mission and dancing around with coffee in hand and extra adrenaline to burn off.

   “Clint?” He called out, expecting an answer immediately, but not getting one. “Clint are you here?”

     Pulling his suit jacket off carefully, he used his foot to kick the door shut behind him and started to push his shoes off of his feet, intent on either finding Clint in the house as soon as possible, or calling him to find out where he had gone. If the blond had wanted to go out he didn’t need to ask, it would have just been nice to know that Phil wouldn’t have been coming home to him like he usually did.

“who’s there?” He whipped his head around at the voice coming from the guest bedroom “i…i have weapons.”

    “oh…god” he groaned when he saw the bottle of Russian vodka in Clint’s hand “No Clint, you’re not supposed to get drunk without me.”

   “why would i… *hic* why would i get drunk w…with you?” Clint stumbled forward a bit, his eyes searching Phil’s frame “i’m waiting for my boyfriend…you should leave.”

Looking at the blond idiot in front of him, Phil smiled fondly. Clint always got like this when he was drunk, and it was terrible. if Phil wasn’t there with him he was likely to not recognize him when he did join, and that just wasn’t any fun.

“come on,” he sighed in defeat, reaching out and prying the empty bottle out of Clint’s hand  “Jeez, how much did you drink? you need to get to bed.” reaching forward, Phil took hold of his arm gently and started to lead him towards the bedroom, depositing the empty Vodka bottle on the bookshelf as they passed by and making a mental note to toss it into the recycling in the morning.

   ‘No,” Clint protested, trying to swat Phil’s hand away and failing miserably “no, i need to wait for Phil to get home.”

     With a fond roll of his eyes, Phil lead Clint into the bedroom with a little struggle and started to push him towards the bed “lose the shirt, drunk boy,” he ordered in a playful tone as he headed towards the closet and opened it in search of his old rangers shirt that Clint liked to wear to bed. 

    “no,” Clint huffed defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Phil with eyes that couldn’t manage to focus on one spot “I have to stay up and wait for Phil.”

   “you’re adorable,” commented Phil with a fond smile on his face. turning around in his spot he looked his boyfriend up and down for a quick moment and shook his head with a soft laugh “Come on, you need to get your PJ shirt on. Your clothing looks like you’ve been bleeding on them.”

   “n…not my blood…” Clint started to stagger a bit, and his face went cold at the memory of what had happened on the mission. “juniors…Harrison…”

    “ok,” Phil put his hands up in a sign of surrender “let’s….not think about that tonight. we can deal with it in the morning. i’m going to help you take off your pants ok?” Slowly, he took a step forward and reached out towards Clint’s belt, flinching when the younger man slapped his hand away “Clint…”

    “No!” The blond screamed in anger “no! i have Phil and i love him more than anything in this world and i will not…..i will not risk the most perfect thing in my life for you!”

     Looking over at the other man in shock, Phil tried to collect his thoughts as quickly as possible and come up with a coherent response, only to feel a dopey smile pulling across his lips. he had never been called someone’s ‘most perfect thing’ before, and he really liked the way it sounded coming from Clint.

   “i…i won’t…” the blond continued even as he started to reach for his pants and unbuckle them.

“alright then.” tossing the rangers shirt down onto the bed, Phil smiled when Clint followed the movement, and watched at the blond’s eyes lit up when he saw the Shirt that Phil had picked out for him. “i’ll give you space. you change and i’ll give Phil a call.”

“Phil…” the name rolled off of Clint’s tongue easily, followed by a chuckle “Phil is the best.”

   Shaking his head, Phil made his way towards the door so that Clint could try and change into his pj’s, even though Clint already had the bloody pants half way down his legs “oh, and Clint,” he started, looking back at the blond and smiling when his boyfriend turned his attention back towards him “Phil loves you more than anything in the world.”

    “cuz he’s perfect.” Clint smiled as he started to think of his boyfriend “perfect Phil, loving stupid me.”

       “you are not stupid,” Phil protested in a stern tone “i’ll be back in 2. try not to pass…” even as the words left his lips, Phil watched as Clint fell forward and hit the bed. His pants lay on the floor, pooled in the spot that he had left him, and he started to curl up into himself on the bed, pulling Phil’s shirt close and burying his face into it. “never mind.” 

Making his way back towards the bed, Phil watched as Clint tried his best to get comfortable while still clutching his shirt as close to his face as possible without suffocating himself on it. “you’re perfect….” he whispered, knowing that Clint couldn’t hear him but still hoping that he some how got the message “absolutely, perfect.”


End file.
